


Delicious

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choking, Demon Dan - Freeform, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Hopping on the demon summoning cookies bandwagon, Its October EVERYBODY FUCK, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "If you're going to be like that, I'll leave. Meaning you've made a batch of demonically good tasting cookies for no reason."





	Delicious

Your oven beeps obnoxiously and a slow smirk spread across your lips. You take out the batch of cookies carefully with a mitted hand, placing them on top of the stove.   
  
Now, is the worst part. The wait.  
  
There's the deep temptation to just pick one up, burn your mouth and fingers, but you figure the anticipation will just add to whats stirring inside of you. You start letting your thoughts wander, thinking about what you'll request. You bite your lip at the thought of what that long, split tongue can do.  
  
You snap, snatching a cookie from the tray and taking the first, deliciously sweet bite and there's suddenly a hard thump from outside of your backdoor.  
  
Knuckles barely hit the wood before you swing it open, cocking your hip and taking a slow sweep of the being in front of you. He stands tall, hair wild and curly, in an incredibly average tshirt and jeans. You frown.  
  
"This is what I've summoned?" You ask, taking a rather pointed bite of the cookie.  
  
The being makes a very indignant noise, "I-..well, yes..."  
  
"And you couldn't use my front door, either?"  
  
He huffs, smoke rising from the ground under him. Something flickers behind him and his eyes flash.  
  
"If you're going to be like that, I'll leave. Meaning you've made a batch of demonically good tasting cookies for no reason."  
  
You purse your lips and step aside, "get in here. You owe me a deed."  
  
He does as he's told, stepping into your kitchen and glancing around. You can see now he's stood in a good light that his horns are dark and curled like his hair, spiralling outward and framing his face. The flicker behind him was a strange tail with a very stereotypical point at the end. It reacts like a cats, though, flickering and swaying as he takes in his surroundings.  
  
"So I don't even have to give you the spiel, huh?" He asks, turning on the spot to look at you. His tail winds around his leg, tip twitching.  
  
You close the back door and meet his eyes, dark as the night itself. You feel your knees go a little bit weak. You've yet to see one with eyes like his.  
  
"No. I've made these deals before. Now, get on your knees."  
  
His eyebrow quirks as he drops to the floor, "No names? Nothing? Not even a-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I refuse unless we get aquainted."  
  
You stare at him, fingers playing with the hem of your dress. You're trying to figure him out.  
  
"Here, I'll start. Hi, I'm-" he screeches, a noise that shakes the house and unsettles dust from your shelves, "-but you can call me Daniel. Or any other variations of the name, I don't mind. I'm a pisces, a dog lover, a demon of the underworld... now, tell me about you."  
  
You sigh heavily and humour him, stating your name and starsign. He grins with wickedly sharp canines and looks over you slowly.  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Now, my dear, I am a slave for your pleasure." He tells you, a seductive drop in his tone.  
  
"Good," you say as you step forward, immediately locking a hand in the back of his dark curls and tilting his head up. You lift the skirt of your dress and press his face against your pussy.   
  
His hands come up to hold the back of your thighs and ass, supporting you as you lean yourself forward. His tongue licks slowly from entrance to mons, squirming slightly, teasing over you whilst he still can. He sucks on your labia and purrs deep in his chest as he pulls on it gently, letting go and licking his lips.  
  
"Dress off, then we'll talk."  
  
You do as your told, tugging the sundress off over your head and carelessly throwing it on the floor, revealing your lack of undergarments. The look Dan gives you is predatory. You hook a leg over his shoulder and you pull him forward by the horns. He grunts, nails pressing cresents into your skin as he pulls you closer, shaking his head and teasing you with each point of his tongue.   
  
You watch him eat you, catching his gaze every so often and watching the spark in his eyes when you pull at the hair on the back of his head. Your spare hand follows the spiral and ridge of his horns around, tickling over them until you reach their point, swirling the tip of your nail round the sharp end. There's a noise from deep inside him that vibrates through you, leaves you gasping and holding onto him for dear life. He laughs against you and you cum, your knee going weak, relying on him to hold you up. Which he does without a problem.   
  
He tilts his head, nose nuzzling up against your clit before his tongue slides its way inside of you. Your eyes roll back and you moan, rocking your hips just a fraction. The tip of each fork tastes you, flickering against your walls, going and going until he finds what he was looking for. Which, to his dismay, isn't what you want.  
  
"Too much," you gasp, pulling him back by the horn. He winces and growls and you're quick to bring your hand down flat against his cheek.   
  
He retracts, "what was that for?"  
  
"Attitude. Eat me out, Dan." You tell him.  
  
His eyes narrow and he resists your tugs, holding himself still and your hips firm.  
  
"What is it? What do you want?"  
  
"You. I want you to make me cum until I can no longer stand."  
  
"You really have the underworld wrapped around your little finger, huh?" He says, flatly, before taking a nip of the thigh thats over his shoulder. He rubs his stubble against your skin.  
  
"You demons are my personal sex toys." You tell him brightly, nodding your head.  
  
"Delightful. "   
  
Then his tongue is gone. It's inside you again, fucking you slowly, squirming and flickering in all the right ways. His nose nuzzles against your clit and you loosen your hand in his hair, letting it slide down to the back of his neck. You tickle the back of it gently and he purrs. You fuck against his mouth, rocking your hips, head tipping back as you moan. He responds with his own, grunting quietly as you thumb over the point of his horn. He brushes against your g spot, swirling around, teasing it with featherlike touches until you're whining in your throat, his mortal name tumbling out along with a litany of curse words. He keeps you cumming, over and over again, pulsing though in waves until you're trembling.   
  
He eases off as you go weak, tongue freeing itself and teasing backward. You give a warning tug and he retracts, letting you slump into his lap. Your face buries in the crook of his neck and you nibble softly, hands wandering his torso, slipping your fingers under his shirt.  
  
"You're no longer standing, my dear." He says, breath hot on your ear. His hands are easing yours away. His tail makes a strange noise against the linoleum.  
  
"I-... you're-" you glance between his face and his jeans, "you're hard."  
  
"That is my problem, not yours." He says, softly, eyes going soft around the edges as you cup his face. You brush your thumbs over high cheekbones, running your hands back through his hair, up to his ram horns. His eyes flutter as your fingertips rub the join of his scalp to the twisted keratin.   
  
"I want it." You tell him, "I want you to fuck me."  
  
"On your kitchen floor?"   
  
"I'd rather you sit me on the counter..."  
  
And just like that, he's hoisted you up, perching you on the empty worktop. Your hands work his belt and jeans quickly, dropping them around his knees as he tugs the shirt off of his back. You spit in your hand and jerk him off slowly. He's thick and heavy in your palm, the skin soft compared to all of his sharp edges.  
  
He steps out of his jeans, pulling you to the very edge of the counter, teasing the head of his cock over your clit. You squirm impatiently, guiding him inside of you yourself, eyes rolling back and a moan bubbling from the very depth of your being.   
  
You lock your legs around his slim waist, hold tight onto his biceps as he buries himself deep. His tongue licks up your neck slowly, to your jaw. His lips find your pulse and he bites gently, you can feel the prick of his teeth.   
  
"Harder," you whisper and Dan obliges, teeth sinking into your skin and rolling his hips. You feel his tongue trace along the divets in your skin, sucking softly, tasting your blood and grunting like a beast.   
  
He pulls away, eyes rolling back into full black orbs, no trace of white or colour. They shine at you in a way that makes your heart beat just a little too fast. He makes a twisting motion with his hand before curling his fingers closed and you can feel the breath being stolen and halted in your lungs. One of your hands moves to the curve of his neck and his shoulder as he sets a ruthless, unforgiving pace with his hips.  
  
You can't deny the fear thats rising in you. You're terrified, moans squeaking past the pressure in your throat, eyes fluttering and blood pulsing in your ears. He says something, deep and dark, backwards and garbled. Theres a pressure in your stomach and you squeeze your pussy around him. The hold he has on your throat tightens and you choke, toes curling as you legs shake and if you could talk you'd be begging.   
  
Your mouth opens, trying your hardest to take in oxygen. He spits into it, eyes flashing, cock twitching and he tells you that the tables have turned, that you are his meal, his toy, that a mortal could never have a hold over his being.   
  
But then he lets go. The air comes rushing into your lungs and you moan like you're in pain, sure to worry the neighbours and shuddering violently. He holds you close, supporting you as he fucks you through your orgasm. You're cursing, encouraging, calling his name, dragging your nails on his skin. It's almost scalding to the touch.   
  
He kisses you hard, tongue tickling against yours before he snaps your head back roughly, harshly whispering into your mouth that he's going to keep making you cum - until you can't speak, can't think, can't feel anything but the crawl of your orgasm through your skin - that you will feed him, enough to last him eternity, that he will cum inside you, pull out and cum over your stomach and thighs and then your breath is gone as you tense.   
  
Your foot cramps, but you don't care. Your pussy makes a disgustingly embarrassing noise, but you don't care. You feel like your spinning, deaf to the call of Danny's name on your lips, the sobbing moans and the deathly grip you have on him. He snarls and fucks you deeper and you've suddenly no idea if you ever even stopped cumming.  
  
His fingers are in your mouth instead of your hair. His palm supports under your chin and his middle and index finger compress your tongue, long digits taunting your gag reflex. You dribble and splutter around them and he tells you you're disgusting as your eyes roll back.  
  
There isn't much warning. His dark eyes go glossy and suddenly you're filled with heat as he cums, a guttural noise filling your ears and vibrating your ribs. Dan pulls out, milking whats left onto your stomach. His breath shakes as he steps back, removing his fingers from your mouth and slapping your vulva. You jolt, cracking and focusing your eyes on him.  
  
His eyes return to normal as he pulls on his jeans, tucking himself back into his clothes. He winks at you, licking his lips before stretching them into a wide smile. He snatches a cookie off of the baking tray, taking a bite and humming.  
  
"Delicious." He says, lightly. Then he vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... I wish I had an excuse.
> 
> Title - Delicious by Daniel Powter. Alternatively, Demons by Avenged Sevenfold.


End file.
